


A Heroes' Dying Breath

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: Hiccup had lived a long happy life. He was a good chief to Berk, a good husband to Astrid and a good father to his two children, Zephyr and Nuffink. But he’d been sick for a while, a terminal illness that restricted him to bedrest for his last few weeks. He knew he was going to die, there was no fighting it, but he wanted to make sure his wife and children would be okay when he did. He wanted to see Toothless one last time before he reached Valhalla.





	A Heroes' Dying Breath

Hiccup winced as he drew another raspy breath, he felt the burn in his lungs. Every breath was difficult at this point, every breath hurt but he tried to hide the pain as he looked at Astrid.  
She could see how hard he was trying, he did his best to keep a neutral expression but she could see he was tired. He was so tired, he’d been fighting for weeks now and today would be his last. They all knew it. He tried to hide the pained expression etched into his now aged face. 

He’d live a long life, a good life. Their kids were grown up now, Zephyr was 32 and Nuffink was 28. He was happy, he’d done everything he’d wished to do, achieved everything he set out to achieve. He and Astrid had a long and happy marriage, he would see Toothless and his nightlights every so often although it had been about a year or two since he’d last seen them. But he was content with how his life had planned out and now as he reached the end and all was said and done he was ready to let go. 

He reached out a weak hand and cupped Astrid's cheek, he could see how hard she was trying too. She tried her best to keep a positive expression. She hid her worries and sorrows for him but he could see the tears she was fighting hard to hold back. 

She pressed her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes, trying to gather herself and stop the tears before they spilled. 

"It’s okay" he whispered, she swallowed hard and opened her eyes only to be met with his weary brown ones. It broke her heart to see him like this. Once a brave warrior, the infamous dragon master now reduced to this, he was so pale and weak. She could hear every breath as it rattled in his chest, he fought hard but they knew he’d been beaten by the sickness that would take his life. 

He wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb as it escaped her eyes, "you’re going to be okay" he croaked. She sniffed and nodded as she looked down at his other hand, she held his hand close to her chest. "I don’t know how I’ll go on without you Hic" she said, her voice cracking with emotion. 

He smiled sadly, "I love you Astrid Haddock. You’ve always been by my side, through everything. I’ve loved you since I was 13 and now I’m an old man and I love you all the same. Thank you for giving me the world" He rasped.

He winced as another pain shot through his body, Astrid's eyes widened in fear, "Hiccup?" She asked, he coughed and shook his head, "I’m okay, but I haven’t got long. When will Zephyr and Nuffink return?" He asked. 

He knew when he’d woken up that morning that something wasn’t right, he could barely breathe and the pain was getting worse. He knew today would be his last and so he hugged his children and told them to find Toothless. He wanted to see his old friend one last time before he passed. 

Now it was early dusk and they hadn’t returned yet, but he knew his time was running out. He had to make every second count as it could be his last. 

Astrid brushed her fingers through his hair, "don’t worry, they’ll be back. I’m sure of it, don’t get yourself worked up my love" she said. 

He closed his eyes in pain for a moment before he opened them again, and gazed at his wife, "you’ve always been so good to me, thank you for taking care of me". 

She laughed softly, "of course I’ll take care of you, I love you Hiccup. I always have and I always will. Even when you go, I’ll never stop loving you" she promised. 

He smiled weakly, "I know you wont, but this isn’t goodbye love, I’ll meet you in Valhalla, where we'll be heroes again" he vowed. His excitement was cut short by another heavy cough. 

He lurched forward as he hacked and coughed, tears stinging at his eyes. Astrid released his hand and rubbed his back, "shh, it’s okay. Calm down Hic, just take a deep breath" she soothed. 

He lay back against the bed again, this time the wheeze was worse. He didn’t have long left now, maybe a few minutes at most. He took the time to look out the window that overlooked all of new Berk. He liked to watched the sunsetting at night. Now he watched the village being cast in the warm golden glow for the last time and smiled. He’d done well, and he knew Zephyr would do well too. 

He took Astrid's hand and gently pulled her closer, "there’s something I need you to promise me Astrid" he mumbled, barely able to make his voice audible now. 

She leant closer and stroked his cheek lovingly, "for you, anything" she whispered, he closed his eyes as he drew another breath. 

Then when he felt ready he opened his eyes and looked deeply into Astrid's cool blue eyes, "I need you to guide Zephyr when I'm gone. She is Berk's heir as chief and when I die Berk will be yours. I want to teach her and guide her the way my father was supposed to guide me. Promise me you’ll do this". 

She nodded and pressed her lips to his forehead, "I promise". He relaxed back against the pillow feeling a weight lift from his chest at the relief his daughter would not have to stumble blindly into chiefhood the way he had to. 

He curled his fingers around her blonde hair, finding comfort in the familiar feel of the silky locks between his fingers. She swallowed thickly and leant forwards to captivate his lips for the last time. 

Although he was weak and tired he kissed her back with everything he had, pouring every last bit of his heart and soul into the kiss. It was soft and slow and sweet and Astrid would treasure the feel of him for the rest of her life until she could meet him again. 

Hiccup's visioned blackened around the edges, he must’ve lost some of his memory as when he opened his eyes Astrid was sat back at his side holding his hand. Zephyr and Nuffink stood on the other side of him, knelt next by his side. Toothless sat patiently next to Astrid. 

"Dad" Zephyr said, her voice shook as she took his hand in hers. He smiled fondly at his daughter, no longer his little girl. He felt honoured to have seen his children grow and bloom into the beautiful, strong confident people in front of him. 

Zephyr was the spitting image of Astrid besides the fact she had reddish brown chestnut locks similar in colour to Hiccup's. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders, she wore the same style armour as her mother but she had Hiccup's smile on her delicate petite face. She was stunningly beautiful and the interest of every man in Berk. 

Nuffink was somewhat different to his mother and father in the sense he was shockingly tall at 6 foot nothing. It baffled both Hiccup and Astrid as they were much shorter than him. He didn’t have his dad's build or his mom's, but instead was built closer to Eret son of Eret or Snotlout. He had broad shoulders and a strong frame. But that was where the differences ended. He had his mom's blonde hair and Hiccup's brown eyes, he looked like a more handsome rugged version of Hiccup with his square jaw sporting a full blonde beard like his father's and his fathers thick eyebrows. 

Hiccup smiled at his children, "hello princess" he murmured, Nuffink brushed his hand gently across Hiccup's cheek, "we made sure we’d make it back in time dad. We brought Toothless too" he choked. 

He withdrew his hand and hung his head as he cleared his throat, determined to stay strong for his dad's sake. "Thank you, son" Hiccup lay his hand on Nuffink's shoulder. He wore Hiccup's armour, he had given it to him when he first fell ill. He'd accepted it and worn it with pride since. 

Toothless crept forward and whimpered sadly, Hiccup chuckled breathless and held out his hand for his friend. The dragon lay his head gently on Hiccup's chest and rested his head against Hiccup's. 

"Hey bud, I’ve missed you" Hiccup whispered, Toothless purred in response and closed his eyes as he rubbed against his oldest friend. 

Hiccup smiled and shut his eyes too, running his hands slowly against the spot behind Toothless ears where he knew he liked to be scratched, "I know it’s been a while but this’ll be the last time I’ll see you. I had to see you before this damned sickness takes me, I had to see you one last time Tooth". 

The sight of Hiccup and Toothless reunited for the last time was too much for Astrid. She'd been barely holding it together, it was incredibly difficult to stay calm and composed when she was losing the love of her life who’d been by her side for the past 45 years. 

She tipped her head forwards, her shoulder shaking as she cried silently. Zephyr immediately rushed to her side to comfort her. 

She wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulders and pulled her against her chest, stroking her hair as Astrid cried against her the same way Astrid would embrace her as a child when she was upset. 

Astrid clung to her daughter's arms as she looked at Hiccup. He watched his wife and daughter sadly, Toothless licked away his tears as they fell whilst he stroked his dragon lovingly. 

Nuffink clenched his jaw as he looked down at the floor, he couldn’t stand to see his dad in so much pain, nor could he stand to hear his mom cry. 

Eventually Toothless fell back so Astrid could take Hiccup's hand again. Toothless lay his head on Hiccup's feet and watched his best friend fighting for his dying breaths. 

Hiccup took Nuffink's hand and then Zephyr's as he looked at his children with love and pride in his eyes, "it’s time. Just know, how incredibly proud I am of you both. Zephyr, my beautiful daughter. You will be a kind and loving leader of Berk and I know you will continue to make me proud. Nuffink, my only son. You are Berk's best and most courageous warrior, you make me proud every single day and I just know your grandfather would be proud too, be careful out there as you protect this village, I don’t want to see you again for a long time. I just hope you both live happy, fulfilling long lives. I’m just grateful I got to see you both become the amazing individuals you are today. I love you both with every bone in my body" he said. 

Then he turned to Astrid, slipping his hand out Zephyr's to cup his wife's cheek as she cried. Once again he wiped away her tears and gazed at her affectionately, "Astrid. You were the best wife a man could ever ask for, you gave me everything but now it’s time for me to go. Take your time my love, I will see you again in the land of heroes where we will rule once more. I love you so much. Take your time" he whispered. 

She nodded, "I love you Hiccup. You’ve cared for us all over the years, now it’s time we do the same. Let go". 

He smiled contently and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. And then surrounded by everyone he loved and cared about he took one last laboured breath and then he fell still. 

No longer did his chest heave painfully, or his heart beat tiredly. The pain melted from his face as he took his last breath, instead he lay with a smile on his face and they all knew, he was finally at peace at last. 

Astrid and Zephyr held each other as they cried. Toothless let out a mournful cry of pain, Nuffink walked to the dragons side and wrapped his arms around his neck in comfort as he too began to cry. He finally broke and let his grief come flooding out. 

None of them were sure how long the four of them stayed that way but they all stood with each other, comforting one another as they began to mourn the loss of their fallen hero. A great man who had meant so much to all of them, had finally found his way to Valhalla where he would wait for them until he could see them again.


End file.
